Sanji/Misc.
Early One Piece The Green Databook revealed that Sanji's original name was going to be 'Naruto'. However, as the ninja manga Naruto was about to be serialized with Jump, Oda changed the name to prevent confusion. Anime and Manga Differences Sanji's Youth A scene of young Sanji beginning to smoke during his early days at the Baratie was not shown in the anime, possibly because it showed a child smoking and implied that smoking was a way of seeming mature. The manner in which Zeff lost his leg was also altered. While the anime showed him cutting off his leg in order to escape an anchor's chain and get Sanji safely to shore, the original story in the manga implied that he had eaten his own leg in order to survive while he and Sanji were stranded, as he had given Sanji all of their food rations. Davy Back Fight In the anime, the rules of the Davy Back Fight were changed and Sanji participated in the Donut Race together with Luffy. They made it to the coral area assisting Nami's crew in the process. Straw Hat Separation Serial Like all of the Straw Hats, (except Luffy) his time alone after being teleported away by Kuma was extended in the anime. It showed that he was treated by what appeared to be a beautiful woman named Tibany. Sanji then followed her, only to discover that "she" was an okama. Unfortunately for him, due to a miscommunication between the two of them, Sanji is interpreted as an okama and is soon seen running away. The anime version shows Caroline (the substitute Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom) turning Sanji into an okama. Later, upon receiving the news about Ace's death and the Battle of Marineford, the shock of it turns him back to his usual self. Also in the anime, Sanji instantly falls in love with Ivankov's female form, despite knowing "she" would not be interested in men. He attempts to ask about Luffy through gestures of romance. He snaps out of it when Ivankov turns back into a man, angering Sanji and crushing his hopes of meeting a real woman. Their fight is shown, with Sanji attacking Ivankov with Diable Jambe. Ivankov pretends to be defeated by this but then effortlessly overpowers Sanji, surprising his Okama followers. Iva then unleashes a barrage of "44 - Aesthetic Technique! Hair Removal Fist", "Death Wink", "Hell Wink", and "Galaxy Wink" leaving Sanji on the ground bloodied and beaten to an inch of his life. Ivankov then hands Sanji a newspaper since the news of Luffy has already been made public. Return to Sabaody Archipelago In the manga, after one of the okamas tells Sanji that they hope to see him again, he replies by saying he does not want to see them again showing "the finger". In the anime, this was censored so he replies with the same answer but puts his right hand across him and moving it to the lower right. Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles }} Merchandise As a main character, Sanji has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Sanji was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He also featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He was issued alongside Zeff in a One Piece DeQue set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. He also featured alongside Vivi in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. He also will appear on the S.H. Figuarts One Piece, on late May 2011. Lighter Sanji's lighter seen during Punk Hazard Arc and in One Piece Film: Z. It was given a realistic version made by DuPont. The lighter was designed by Oda himself. Songs *Girls ni Kubittake (with Nami and Vivi as back up singers) *The Great Blue ~ Dessert wa Kimi *Sea Moon Sea You (sung by Kid Sanji) *Moulin Rouge *Respect! (With Luffy and Zoro) *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Sekaichi No Otoko to Yobareru Tame ni (with Usopp and Zoro) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) Video Games Playable Appearances Support Appearances *''Chopper's Big Adventure'' *''One Piece'' (Game Boy Advance)\ Non-Playable Appearances *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' Other Appearances Crossovers *Sanji appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Sanji and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Sanji has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. *Sanji makes a cameo appearance in Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei. During the character Meru's introduction, Harumi is seen reading a yaoi manga featuring Sanji and Zoro. Also, in her room, there are action figures of Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Sogeking. Also, in the same series, during Nozomu's escape from an evil organization, his silhouette is visible along with the silhouettes of Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Zoro plus two unidentified pirates; one that could be Robin and one that looks like a human version of Chopper's Heavy Point wearing a sash and a bandanna. *In the MMO fighting game Rumble Fighter, a user suggested a Sanji based fighting style for the game using sprites from a Wonderswan One Piece game in order to give the developers a general idea. The developers liked it, and decided to create this fighting style, although naming it "Red Leg" instead of the actual name, "Black Leg". *In the anime Working! there is a character named Satou Jun who closely resembles Sanji, due to them both sharing the same appearance, both working as chefs and both seen to regularly smoke. Other Media as he appears in the show.]] *Sanji is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Translation and Dub Issues In the original Japanese manga, the Japanese anime, the uncut FUNimation dub, and the Viz English manga, Sanji is a chain smoker. In the 4Kids anime, Sanji instead sucks on lollipops (because of the audience the dub was aimed at). For the aired, edited FUNimation version, the cigarette was completely edited out and any scenes that show him lighting cigarettes or other such actions were redrawn. The same was done in the Singaporean English dub by Odex. In the FUNimation subs his epithet of "Black Leg" (黒脚 ,Kuroashi) is translated as "Black Foot". This is because Ashi can translate as either "Leg" or "Foot". In the English-language manga, Sanji often uses "Crap" as an adjective while speaking (when calling Crocodile, he refers to the restaurant as "Restaurant Le Crap" ("Crap Café" in the uncut FUNimation dub). This is an attempt to convey both his extremely coarse speaking style in Japanese, as well as his use of "kuso" (roughly "feces") as an expletive; fans often translate it as "shit" because of his manner of speech. For example, he often calls Zeff "Kuso-Jiji" (roughly "shitty-geezer"). In other fan translations, it is rendered as "old fart" or "old man". In the English anime produced by 4Kids, he simply calls Zeff "old-geezer" or "old fart" (in fansubs, he is also referred to by this name), and "crap-geezer" in the English manga. Also, in the 4Kids English dub, Sanji has an extremely nasally Brooklyn accent, while in the FUNimation version, there is no accent. In the French dub, Sanji is renamed "Sandy". Trivia * Sanji has his own jolly roger, as does the rest of the crew. It has Sanji's right curly eyebrow, fork and knife for cross-bones, and a chef's hat placed on the top of his head. ** His post time skip jolly roger is similar, except his chef hat is slanted to the right which hides his right eye, the skull has a goatee and cigarette, and the crossbones fork has four prongs instead of three. * Sanji's nickname "Mr. Prince" which he used in Alabasta, actually foreshadowed his own royal heritage and Sanji always imagining himself as a dashing prince helped this. * Sanji's left eye was considered one of the "mysteries" of One Piece. As of Chapter 598, the mystery has been solved. After the two year separation, Sanji's hair style changed revealing his left eye and covering his right. This also reveals Sanji's eyebrows are asymmetrical, with both featuring a clockwise curl on the right hand side, and were both halves of Sanji's face to be uncovered at the same time, this anomaly would be fully apparent. * As a child, Sanji was imprisoned and forced to wear an iron mask . This resembles the story of the Man in the Iron Mask, allegedly a member of French royalty who was imprisoned in a similar manner. ** Duval shares this resemblance, although he wears a mask from choice to hide his face. * The reason for Sanji's massive nosebleeds is from the joke that Japanese people (like Oda) have high blood pressure; therefore they get nosebleeds when they are sexually aroused. This joke is a very common cliche in manga and anime. ** For some time after the time skip, it became a running gag that he would have exaggerated nosebleeds each time he saw a beautiful woman, until the crew acknowledged it as an actual problem. This is likely to emphasize the idea that, after two years in "Hell," seeing an actual woman makes his heart race. * Sanji has smoked two brands of cigarettes, King Ground and Death. * There is a plot hole in the series when Sanji is unaware of a Devil Fruit user's inability to swim in the Baratie Arc, but he states that he became aware of this when he was a kid during the Thriller Bark Arc. * Sanji has a habit of saying "Mellorine" (an alternative to ice cream made from fats other than the butterfat normally used in ice cream) when looking, talking, or commenting about a beautiful woman. This carries over to the FUNimation English dub. His personalized honorific for Nami "Nami-swan" (developed from san) also carries over. * Sanji's knife from volume 7 page 18 (chapter 54) had writing on it saying "Hokuto no Ken" referring to a series from Oda's elementary school days called "Fist of the North Star". * As revealed in the Jaya Arc, Sanji is terrified of bugs and is especially scared of spiders. A phobia he shares with Nami, as they both panicked when Usopp found a tarantula. * He, Luffy, and Usopp all claim to have never been sick, and thus do not know what it feels like. * His blood type is S RH-, an unusually rare blood type. * can mean "three o'clock" or "three o'clock snack". This points to a wider theme in Sanji's character, revolving around the number 3: ** Sanji is the third son of the Vinsmoke Family. ** Sanji is also often considered the third-strongest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. ** Sanji usually fights the third strongest member of the villain group the Straw Hats face during the story arcs. The exceptions to this rule are in Punk Hazard and Dressrosa as Sanji fought Vergo and Donquixote Doflamingo, opponents far stronger than the ones Zoro fought. It's fair to note in Zou, Sanji also defeated Sheepshead the strongest Beasts Pirates member left on Zou after Jack left to rescue Doflamingo. * In Japanese fan polls, Sanji has consistently been voted the third most popular character in One Piece since the second poll (in the first poll he placed fourth with Shanks placing third). In the 5th poll, he placed fourth. * Sanji received Swordsmen training when he was a child from his father, ironic considering Sanji couldn't care less for swordsmen like Zoro, though it's likely this training evolved into Sanji's skill with kitchen knives. * So far, Sanji is the only character with a bounty in the series that the government wants to be captured alive. * So far, Sanji is the only member of the Straw Hats born into royalty and of noble birth, though like Luffy's adoptive brother Sabo, Sanji rejects his noble status and does not get along with his family due to their elitist views. * So far, Sanji is also the only member of the Straw Hats to fight without any additional enhancements or assitance (i.e. Devil Fruit, weapon, etc.). * Sanji is the only Straw Hat shown so far to have biological siblings; Nojiko is Nami's adopted sister, while Ace and Sabo are Luffy's sworn brothers. Ironically while Nami and Luffy adore their siblings, Sanji and his brothers actively despise each other. * In the Pirate Warriors series of video games, Sanji cannot attack female characters. This applies to both when the player is controlling him and facing female enemies, as well as when the player encounters him as an enemy while controlling a female character. When selecting a stage where female characters appear as enemies, if Sanji is selected by the player, a warning box will appear that points out Sanji's weakness to female characters and the player will be given the option to change to another character or ignore it and play the stage as Sanji. Generally there are two methods for dealing with female characters while playing as Sanji in the Pirate Warriors series, one is to avoid fighting them if possible (this may not be possible if a female opponent's defeat is required), while the other is to use support characters to deal with female opponents. * In One Piece: Burning Blood, Sanji has a special attack "I won't kick a woman, even if it means my death!" that causes all his attacks (including his special and ultimate moves) to comically change into hearts and causes his health meter's portrait and the face on character model to change to his "heart eyes" face, when fighting female characters (as well as Bon Clay (Clone) who is considered a female character in his DLC "Nami Mode" form). Unlike the Pirate Warriors series, Sanji can still attack female characters and "hearts" he produces can cause minor damage to female opponents. However Sanji is still weak against female characters, so it is best to switch to another teammate (when fighting as a team) and/or use support characters that can inflict damage. Players can also take advantage of Sanji's weakness by using and/or swapping (in team battles) to a female character as an effective way to counter him. * In Chapter 831, the illusion of Sanji is seen with a lollipop instead of a cigarette which, coincidentally, matching with his appearance in the 4Kids dub. * Sanji's ability to harden his leg with Busoshoku: Koka is quite fitting and somewhat ironic, given that it effectively matches his epithet, "Black Leg". * Although Sanji was not introduced with a family name, Charlotte Cracker referred him as "Vinsmoke Sanji". Sanji later affirmed this name when putting up an act against Luffy and Nami. SBS-Based Trivia * According to Oda, people often speculate that Sanji's character is modeled after Leonardo DiCaprio, but he is actually modeled after Steve Buscemi as he appeared in "Reservoir Dogs". * Sanji has the ability to read any woman's three sizes and it was Sanji who, according to Oda, identified Robin and Nami's measurements. * Sanji's favorite food is spicy seafood pasta and stuff that goes with black tea. * Sanji's least favorite food is konjac. * Sanji is described as being like the second son of a family. ** This statement gained credence when Sanji was revealed to be the third son of the Vinsmoke Family. However, Sanji's actual lineage is one son younger than what Oda originally stated as a comparison. * If Sanji lived in the real world, he would be French. * When asked which flower Sanji resembles the most, Robin's voice actress replied he most resembles a delphinium. * Sanji bathes every day. * Sanji typically sleeps at 12:00 A.M. and wakes up at 5:00 A.M. * Sanji would work at a beauty salon if he were not a pirate. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages